To break ups, make ups and fck ups
by Shnook19
Summary: Set in the second season. Rated M for later chapters. Bo and Dyson aren't together and they're making their friends lives hell, their pain leads to an impromptu meeting between Kenzi and Hale and maybe a little something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fic! Constructive critism please. I realise this chap is very short but there are more to come! This is a Henzi (Hale and Kenzi) I noticed that there wasn't any fics for them, if there are I apologise I missed them. I think there may be something developing in the second season for them, but whatever enjoy :) .**

* * *

><p>Tequila burned my mouth as I knocked back two shots. Not that I'd normally pour myself to shots straight away, well I would, but the other one had been intended for Bo. Who had moped in her room all day and then stormed off to go kill something.<p>

"Well this sucks" I screwed the top on the bottle of tequila and shoved it into my bag amongst a few shiny and stolen trinkets. Rolling off the couch I headed to Bo's mirror in her room, I had an idea and destination in mind and I needed to make sure I looked good.

"Mama, got her swag on" I purred, running my hands down my electric blue corset, I trotted to my room in my three inch heels (also with electric blue laces) and pulled on my leather jacket before heading out of my and Bo's place.

I was off to a fey bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a bad, bad person. So sorry for the late chapter, its been a busy couple of months. The next chap will be up very soon!**

Tricks' was busy. I glanced around the bar, my eyes dizzy as neon hair colours and sparkles of magic merged in the air. Scrap that, Tricks' was rammed. I squeezed past, my fingers itching to dip into the pockets of the oblivious fae. Sighing I jammed my hands into my pockets; I didn't feel like getting cursed tonight.

"Dammmnnn Trick", I slammed my hand down on the bar, "Is it happy hour or something?"

His lip quirked in a small smile and he shook his head. Without me saying anything else, he placed a bottle of tequila on the bar accompanied with a shot glass.

"I heard about Bo and Dyson"

At the mention of those particular names, I broke the seal on the bottle and poured my first shot.

"I take it she's unhappy"

I rolled my eyes at the understatement. "Yeah, she's got this whole Wuthering Heights thing going at the moment"

Trick didn't say anything, which I knew he wouldn't, Trick definitely didn't gossip. He looked over my shoulder and smiled. I turned on the bar stool half expecting to see Bo. Instead it was Hale.

"Lil mama!"

My cheeks warmed a little at Hale's nickname for me. It had been too long since I'd seen him. Our hands slapped and bumped as we did our practiced handshake, I breathed in his scent; coconut oil and sunshine, as we shoulder bumped.

Trick handed me another shot glass which I handed to Hale.

"You too, with the Bo thing?"

"More the Dyson thing"

I poured more liquor into my shot glass. "Maybe I should tell Bo about how upset he is, she may feel better?"

Hale shook his head but he grinned and knocked back his shot. I poured him another.

"So is it just the Dyson thing that's brought you to my neck of the woods?" I asked

He laughed, "Your neck of the woods?"

"Yeah this is definitely my pad" I teased

"Maybe I came to see my lil mama"

I snorted, "Unless you have fae radar, you definitely didn't come to see me"

He winked at me. He slid an arm around me and snagged the vodka bottle.

"Hey!" I jumped when he held it above my head, "Mine!"

He chuckled and took a swig straight from the bottle; I snatched it back when he spluttered.

"It's ok, the nasty fae man can't handle his liquor, and he won't take you again" I purred stroking the bottle

"Lil mama, I don't think you can hold your liquor, you're talking to a bottle"

"It's ok, don't listen to him" I said before taking a mouthful. The bottle was half gone. Hale wiggled the bottle out of my grip and took another shot.

"Careful you might catch human cooties" I snatched the bottle back

He grabbed the bottle back off me, "I don't mind your human cooties, Kenz" He took another swig to prove it.

I leaned back against the bar and let myself relax as the alcohol buzzed through. Some of the fae had filtered out and I spotted the pool table. I grabbed Hale's hand and dragged him through the remaining crowd.

"If I win you buy me another bottle" I pointed to the quarter full bottle Hale was nursing.

"I doubt you even paid for this one"

I just grinned at him and set the balls up. "You break"

"Hang on, what if I win?"

"I'll buy you a bottle"

Hale crossed his arms, "You'll actually buy it?"

"You're right, funds are low"

He smirked. It was definitely a trademark move for him. I loved that smirk. I liked making that smirk. Blinking, I realised I was staring and handed him a cue.

"If I win I get your laces"

I wagged my finger at him, "Nu uh, these bad boys are new"

"Oh so you think you're going to lose?"

My mouth dropped open at the sheer cheek of that question, I snagged the bottle off him and took a hit before replying, "You're on"

Hale broke the balls and I watched with dread as he sunk a yellow. He moved round and took his next shot, it missed but he had blocked one of the pockets. I leaned over and took my shot, a miss.

He smirked at me again and I stuck my tongue out. He sank the next ball and missed the other. Finally I sank a ball, I used to be a pro at this back when I was still running cons; the trick was to size up the crowd, play badly for a while and when they started to up the stakes, sink all the balls. I was going to blame the alcohol on this one.

I missed the next ball but so did Hale, I finished the bottle of vodka as I sank two balls in a row. We had potted the same amount so far things were looking up. I made a show of eyeing up Trick's top shelf, "What bottle do you think will be a nice chaser for the vodka?"

"You know I was just thinking of what shoes to put your laces through"

"Ha ha" I mocked

He sank the next ball and I missed. I leaned on the cue, we had gathered a bit of a crowd. I felt a few eyes on me and ignored them. Trick or Hale would be the first to jump in if someone gave me crap for being human. I still made sure my knuckle dusters were in my pocket…just in case.

Hale potted the next one too, he had one more ball and then the eight ball to pot and he would win. When he missed the next ball I did a little dance. It seemed to help, I sank the next ball. I had two left and the black ball.

Flicking my hair out of the way I leaned over the table and angled my shot. It hit with a crack and sailed smoothly in. Now we were equal. Hale wiggled his eyebrows at me as the tension rose. I walked round the table to watch him take his shot. He leant over aiming for the far pocket; his suit jacket rode up showing off his ass. He wore jeans, which was unusual as he usually wore suit trousers but damn I did not mind if he wanted to wear jeans more. I wouldn't mind him wearing nothing.

"Lil mama?"

"Huh?" my eyes met Hales, he was smirking again I could tell his eyes were twinkling.

"It's your shot, Kenz"

I looked at the table he had only the black ball left. I shook my head; he'd been a step ahead of me for the entirety of the game. If it was another fae, I'd ask if they had used their special powers, well not Bo I think I'd know if she used her 'special' power on me. I probably wouldn't be able to walk normally for a week.

I sank the ball and lined up to pot the black ball. It bounced off the side and rolled to the pocket, I didn't move as I watched it. It stopped on the edge.

"You have got to be kidding"

I looked round the crowd; I didn't think they had messed with it. I glared accusingly at the vodka bottle on the side of the table, "Judas" I whispered

Hale rubbed his hands together and lined up his shot, which I had unwillingly set up quite nicely for him. He sank it. He fist pumped the air and I couldn't help but giggle. He swept me up in a hug and I returned it, his warmth sank into me before he set me back on my feet.

Bending I unthreaded my blue laces and handed them to him. "Thank you Kenz"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bar. Grabbing me by the hips he plopped me onto the bar and rested his hand on my thigh.

"Trick, can me and Kenzie have a bottle of Tequila over here please?"

"You're buying me a bottle still?"

"I think you need to drown your sorrows after that game"

I punched his arm; he patted my thigh and heat pooled in my stomach at the close contact. He seemed oblivious to it as he tried to get Tricks attention. I didn't move my leg, wanting to keep his hand there.

He held up the bottle of tequila, "Were back in business!"

He unscrewed the cap and drank. He winced as he passed the bottle to me. I drank careful not to cough and spit the harsh liquor everywhere. So not sexy.

Hale leant close and placed his hands on my hips again, I stayed very still as he lifted me off the bar and set me down in front of him.

"Let's get out of here; I want to show you another fae bar"

He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The air outside should have felt cold but it didn't, I think my pals vodka and tequila had something to do with that though. Hale had his arm around my shoulders as we walked and it took everything not to snuggle into him.

Yes I am a closet cuddler.

He smelled of coconut oil, sunshine and now booze. I liked the smell of booze it spoke of a darker edge to Hale, maybe one that wouldn't give a damn that I was human and would push me up against a wall and take me…

"Earth to Kenzi"

My focus shifted to Hale handing me the tequila. I took it and drank greedily. I handed it back to him as I began to cough. Hale rubbed my back as I tried to hack up a kidney. I gave him a thumb up when my kidney decided to stay where it was.

"So where we going?" I rasped

"A fae club, Trick's is good but it has nothing on this place"

"Will I get in?" I didn't care if I didn't get in through the front door, there were probably plenty of other doors, but I didn't want to get Hale in trouble.

"You're with me, I'm VIP baby!" Hale glanced down at me, reassuring me.

We walked along until we reached the club. Even from the outside it was pulsing a deep purple, I had no idea if it was magic or a killer strobe light setup. A long line of obviously fae people were shivering in the cold, the bouncer eyed us as we walked up to him.

"Mugcrock!" he clapped the seven foot guy on the shoulder

"Hale and you are?" his voice sounded like he was chewing on gravel

"She's my date for tonight"

"Your father will not be happy, friend"

"When have I ever pleased him?" Hale chuckled

"That is true, go on in" he looked at me, "Be careful human"

I nodded and felt the knuckle dusters in my pocket. Hale put his arm round my shoulder and guided me through the entrance.

"What was he?"

"An ogre"

I just nodded taking it in my stride. I'd seen worse.

Fae nodded to Hale as we passed, the music thrummed through me luring me onto the dance floor. There were booths lining the walls shrouded in darkness giving the occupants privacy I tried not to stare too hard into them. I did not want to see crazy fae sex. Magic sparked and popped in the air, I reached out to touch a pink sparkle. Hale grabbed my hand and tugged me along, "You don't know what that might do to you"

"Ah aren't you sweet looking out for me"

"You look out for yourself Lil mama; I'm just your backup"

We were in the middle of the dance floor now, blended into the crowd as they surged and jumped to the music. The whole place smelt of cherries and I breathed in the intoxicating scent and felt my muscles relax.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"The cherry scent" my tongue felt too big for my mouth

Hale grinned at my sluggish words, "It's a relaxant it seems to have hit you hard Kenz"

"Nah, it's awesome"

He laughed and took a hit from the tequila bottle. I'd forgotten he even had it.

"Gimme"

"You sure Kenz?"

"Yep" I snatched the bottle and gulped it down; the burn woke me out of my cherry haze.

"Let's dance, detective Hale"

He tucked the tequila into his suit jacket and put his hands on my hips. The bass pumped through me and I moved to the beat my arms around Hale's neck. I felt good; it didn't feel awkward being this close to him. He moved his hips in tandem to mine and my cheeks warmed, definitely not awkward. His hands moved lower and cupped me; I pressed myself against him feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. We were almost at the point of no return.

The music stopped, Hale pulled away slightly and looked round. Then he grinned and pointed up. I looked up.

"I don't see anything"

"Just wait"

Swings arced through the air with people hanging onto them by their hands. They met in the air and swapped. They swung back to each other and let go. I gasped waiting for the free fall, gold light burst from them and in their place were hawks. They circled round each other and gracefully landed on the gently moving swings.

"Woah"

Hale grinned at me, "Shifters, told you Tricks had nothing on this place"

"He definitely needs a couple of them"

The music started up again; fast and upbeat. I bounced along to the beat and hoped I didn't look like an ass. Not that I needed to worry about that with Hale dancing in front of me; every eye was on him. His body was fluid with the music, matching the rhythm and owning it. He grabbed my hands and spun me. I stumbled a little and fell into him.

"Oops"

"Seems your human can't keep up with you Hale"

I turned around.

Caramel skin, five ft eleven without heels (I checked), and gold eyes; the woman in front of me was gorgeous.

Crap.

"You are?" I asked

"A good friend of Hales" The way she said friend made me think that they had been horizontal friends. Didn't that just make me feel all warm and gooey inside?

Her hand caught my attention as she brushed me out of the way and rested it on Hales arm. Thin spider web lines snaked across her skin, nothing wrong with having a few veins I preferred my fae that way but these were black. They were also extremely visible in a dark nightclub. I looked at the veins then to Hale who mouthed "Harpy" as a 'good friend' hugged him.

I looked her over again; she didn't look like a Harpy to me. From what I know Harpy's were meant to be ugly sons of bitches and have wings. It pretty much summed my life up at that moment that I knew that; that's me Kenzi the fae encyclopaedia.

"Yeah, anyway I'm Kenzi and I'm here with Hale, so you know if you want to leave us to it…"

Harpy bitch snorted and looked at me, with her veiny hands still on Hale. The tequila was starting to do jumping jacks in my stomach.

"Go away little human before I snatch you away"


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 Henzie

My face warmed at the insult and I put my hand into my pocket and slid the knuckle dusters onto my fingers.

"Now that's just plain rude"

"I do not care human"

"Ladies, let's not get out of hand, there's plenty of me to go around" Hale grinned, this earned him a glare off both of us.

"No the human leaves, I don't know why you're wasting your time with her Hale"

"Hey now, Kenzi is a close friend, Lorna" Hale looked to me, saw my hand in my pocket and winced; he knew exactly what I had.

"You're sleeping with a human?"

I grinned at her, if that thought pissed her off then I definitely wanted her to keep thinking we were doing the nasty together.

Hale took me by surprise; he shrugged, "Maybe"

"Your father won't be pleased"

That was the second time I'd heard that. Hale had better not be using me in some family mind game or I'd show him that six inch heels had another use and I didn't think he'd like it. Harpy bitch smiled in triumph as she saw doubt cross my mind. That was it.

I pulled duster clad knuckles out of my pocket and popped her right in the eye. She howled bending over clutching her swollen eye. Hale looked at me in horror. He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me away from her.

"Run Kenzi"

"Nuh huh, she deserved it"

He shook me, "I don't think you realise what you've just done, we need to get out of here"

Hale propelled me through the crowd and through the back door. The cool night air felt wonderful on my flushed skin. Hale yanked the knuckle dusters off my hand and threw it down the alley.

"Hey, what the hell?" I yelled

"She can track us if you have her blood on that thing"

Gross.

Hale pulled me out of the alley and I tottered along as fast as my heels would let me. We went about like this for ten minutes before I got sick of it. I yanked my arm out of Hales grip and stopped.

"Kenzi we need to get you home"

I crossed my arms.

"Kenzi, you punched a fae in the face, a harpy, she isn't just going to let that slide"

"She'll get over it"

He shook his head and stepped closer to me, "No she won't, Harpies are known for their tempers, ever heard of hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?"

I nodded.

"Yeah well that's where Shakespeare got it from"

"I thought it was William Congreve from the play The Mourning Bride"

"How the hell do you know these things, Lil mama?"

A thought struck me, "Wait, so Shakespeare was fae?" I paused, "William Congreve?"

"Now is really not the time"

Hale grabbed my hand this time (swoon) and we kept walking. The streets became quieter as we left behind the clubs and bars. I started to enjoy the feel of my hand in Hales as the threat of a pissed off Harpy seemed to diminish.

"Thanks for taking me there Hale, it rocked"

Hale squeezed my hand in his, "No problem, just next time go easy on the GBH"

I snorted, "It was hardly grievous bodily harm, and there's a next time?"

"Only if you promise not to bring any weapons"

"A little human like me needs a bit of an edge in a fae club"

"That's what I'm here for"

"Yeah you were so much help" I mimicked him in a high pitched tone, "No please don't hurt us, run Kenzi, run!"

Hale laughed and grabbed me round the middle before hauling me into a fireman's lift.

"Hey put me down!" I kicked my legs uselessly.

Hale smacked my ass when I caught him in the thigh with a toe, "If you behave and don't mock your great saviour I'll put you down"

"Great saviour my ass"

"That's right" he said patting it as he put me down

"Huuuumaaannnnn"

"Oh that doesn't sound good" I quipped

Hale looked round searching for the voice of the B horror movie. "I can't see anything"

"You said she's a harpy right?"

"Yeah"

I pointed to the sky, "Erm"

Hales eyes widened, "Run!"

This time I didn't complain. Above us was a five foot eleven inch ugly ass bird woman. She had grey feathered wings, with a human torso that moulded into bird legs. She had a human face but growing out of it was an honest to God beak.

"Did you know she looked like that when you two did the horizontal tango?" I gasped as we ran

"Kenzi now is definitely not the time!"

Whatever, I thought; it took making the beast with the two backs to a whole new level.

The wind from her wings pushed us along as we ran and twice I almost fell. Hale led me down alleys as we tried to lose her.

"We need to get inside a building, preferably with tiny windows"

"She can still change and get inside"

"Yeah but I'd rather not face her as a goddamned Fearow!"

"Fearow?"

"Pokémon dude, seriously do you fae not have childhoods?"

He didn't answer. He dragged me into a side door of a random building. It was pitch black inside and deathly quiet. I flicked my lighter on.

"Why do you have a lighter?"

"My motto is to always be prepared"

I turned in a circle to get a good view of where we were; I could make out a lot of boxes and a healthy amount of dust to go with them.

"You take me to the nicest places"

Hale just grinned, and then it faltered as he tried to turn the door knob that would lead us into the rest of the building.

"It's locked isn't it?" I asked

He nodded and began piling boxes against the door we had come through. I stepped out of his way and guided him with the lighter.

"She didn't see us go in here, couldn't we sneak back out?" I didn't want to stay in this asthma attack of a room much longer.

"She's more than likely circling the area and she'll be able to see us before we see her"

"Find any cards in those boxes?" I asked

"I have a better idea"

He stalked over to me smirking. My legs thumped against a box behind me as I tried to move back. Large hands grabbed my hips and gently pulled me towards him. Hales smell of sunshine and coconut oil enveloped me, the smell of booze was gone and replaced with a musky smell, I think the Harpy had shaken him up. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine testing the water.

I remembered our almost kiss at the club until _Lorna _had interrupted. There weren't going to be any interruptions this time. I slid my hands along his chest and pulled him to me. Heat pooled in my stomach as we kissed, my breath caught as he licked my bottom lip and I opened for him. Our kiss deepened and I felt him grip my hips tighter. A hand cupped me through the satin of my corset; I wanted to rip it off so he could get to my flesh underneath. Hales hips pressed against mine and I moaned into his mouth as I felt how hard he was.

Lips travelled down my neck to my collarbone which I felt him nip. He chuckled at my yelp of surprise. My hands roamed underneath his shirt and I flicked a nipple causing him to yelp as well. A bang shuddered through the door and we froze. The boxes that Hale had piled against it slid a couple of inches along the floor.

"Her timing really sucks"

"Lil mama, get as far away from the door as you can and cover your ears"

Before I could protest Hale had kicked the boxes out of the way and yanked the door open. I watched unable to move as he stood toe to talon with the harpy. A screeching noise pierced my eardrums and I screamed. The harpy screamed too and took to the air flapping wildly. The air rippled in front of Hale as he used his Siren powers to drive her back.

I smiled as Hale fist pumped the air, as he turned and saw me his smile faltered.

"Lil mama, did you cover your ears?"

I shook my head, which brought a wave of dizziness and double vision over me. Hale caught me just as I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

"Urgh, where am I?"

No one answered. Blearily I looked around, light filtered through a crack in the curtains and stabbed at my eyes; I stumbled over and shut the curtains properly. My mouth tasted like burnt cheese so my next mission was to find water.

I staggered around my unfamiliar setting leaving the bedroom and entering the cool, dark hallway. Now that my eyes weren't hurting, my head had decided to scream at me.

"Holy crap" I jammed my fingers in my ears and wiggled them as they began to ring, "I am getting too old to hang out at raves"

My descent down the hall stopped. I hadn't been at a rave last night, I'd…Last night's memories crashed into me, I'd punched a fae in the face, so not smart! My face warmed as I remembered what Hale and I had been doing before we'd been interrupted, twice.

"Idiot" I whispered viciously stepping into what I presumed was the kitchen.

Light streamed in from what seemed to be almost every direction and after a moment of being hunched into a ball of agony I slowly regained my senses. Standing, I grabbed a glass of water and peeked into the fridge, trying to ignore the feeling that I was in the man's apartment that I had nearly slept with last night.

My stomach rebelled at the sight of food and I quickly shut the fridge door. To distract myself I decided to snoop, that was the reason I told myself why I was looking through Hales things, but if it was honest with myself I was just following my nature.

I started back in the bedroom mainly because it was the darkest room and my head felt like it was filled with tiny dwarves with pick axes. There was boring stuff in his nightstand, the only exciting and nerve jittering thing in there had been a pack of condoms. I made my way into the bathroom and opened the cabinet above the sink.

Score! Aspirin! I dry swallowed two and did a little dance. The sound of the front door opening stole my higher reasoning skills. My breath froze in my lungs as I desperately looked for somewhere to hide. If it was the harpy I was dead and if it was Hale then I wanted to curl up and die.

It was the smallest thing that cut through my panic; the smell of coffee.

"Oh you evil, evil man" I whispered

Hale knew me too well there wasn't much I wouldn't do for coffee; I was like Scooby with his Scooby snacks. Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen with as much dignity as I could manage.

"Lil mama, how are you feeling?" Hale didn't even smirk when he saw me in my sorry state. He handed me my coffee.

Oh God, he'd brought the caramel latte. I could kiss him, and then my face warmed when I remembered that I had kissed him last night. I saw his lips twitch as he saw me flush. Ass.

"I've got one hell of a hangover" I mumbled

I looked him over, "You look fine"

He did smirk this time, "Fae don't have hangovers from human alcohol, only fae alcohol leaves us hanging"

"What does fae alcohol do to humans?"

"Fae wine gives them visions, some will kill humans and others have many different effects"

"Does Trick sell fae alcohol?"

Hales eyes narrowed, "Yeah but stay away from it"

I smiled innocently at him.

"Were getting off topic we need to talk about last night" Hale sounded nonchalant

I didn't say anything; I wasn't sure what topic he was going to broach the murderous harpy or the dry humping. Yeah, silence seemed like my friend.

"Kenz, Lorna's dark fae and a human punched her in front of other fae"

I sighed, "I know you don't need to spell it out for me" I threw my hands up in the air, "Can't I just blame that weird cherry haze crap?"

Hale shook his head. "I shouldn't have even taken you there in the first place" he looked at his coffee but didn't touch it, "Her family is old money, which means that I can't threaten to bring her up on any charges because it'll be laughed out of court"

I nodded, "We can't go to the Ash because there not human friendly"

Hale smirked, "We are so dumb"

I matched his smirk as we said in unison, "Bo!"

Sipping my coffee I pulled my phone out of my pocket, "Crap I have a million texts off of her"

Hale winced, "I forgot to let her know where you were"

_Kenzi, where are you? xx_

_Did you go back to some guys place? _

That text would usually be accompanied by something like 'you dark horse' or 'see you in the morning slut' but Bo was still bummed about her and Dyson.

_TB! Now!_

_Don't come crying to me if someone is wearing your skin as a suit. _

Crap, I muttered, I braced myself as I hit the call button. Bo answered on the second ring and that made me think that she had been up all night.

"Where the hell have you been Kenzie!?"

"Hey Bo, I am sorry about not getting in touch last night, the funniest thing happened-

"Kenzie, no get your ass back home, I'm depressed and I need girl time"

I closed my eyes as I spoke, "Yeahhh, I need some girl time too, specifically unaligned succubus girl time"

Bo paused for a moment.

"What did you do Kenzie?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there are lines to separate the different POV's, I hope they work. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and or reviewed it means a lot! Also, thanks for bearing with my slow updates!**

I can't believe you punched a harpy in the face"

"She deserved it"

Bo rounded on Hale, "What were you thinking too!?"

Hale shrugged and Bo looked between the two of us when neither of us said anything.

"If it makes you feel better, you should totally visualise Dyson's face when you're kicking that Harpy's ass" I said, trying to calm her

She smiled a little at that, "Maybe I will"

"Now that's not very nice" a voice rumbled behind me

Pain flashed in Bo's eyes before she could hide it and I knew who was standing behind me. Making a unified stand I stood next to Bo and tried to push our waves of girl power at Dyson. His eyes briefly flicked to Bo's before he and Hale bro shoulder bumped.

"So Kenzi punched a fae in the face?" Dyson asked

"Must everyone keep repeating it" I threw up my hands exasperated

Hale smirked.

"Hale if you can lead me to Lorna, I'll take care of that and Kenzi you stay with Dyson"

"I'm coming with you though right?" I looked at Dyson, "By stay with Dyson, you mean stay with Dyson as we follow you to her"

Bo raised her eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"Oh, cool we'll follow you then"

"No Kenzi!"

I sighed, "You suck the fun out of everything succubus"

Bo just smiled and tugged Hale to follow her.

"You owe me knuckle dusters!" I shouted after Hale

* * *

><p>"So Hale took you to a fae club?"<p>

I shrugged nonchalantly at Dyson's question, "Yeah, well I was already at a fae bar"

Dyson leaned against said bar top. Trick was in the far corner serving two fae girls with pink and blue hair. I sipped from my glass of rum and coke that I had made myself.

"So it was just you two?"

"You're an observant guy" I remarked dryly

His mouth twitched with a smile.

"Look, no offense but he probably didn't invite you out because he didn't want to be bummed out" I drained my rum and coke and mixed myself another one. I felt edgy, like I used to before I met Bo and a cop would walk past me in the street. I felt like I had something to hide, which was ridiculous.

Dyson nodded tamely to my outburst. "I wasn't trying to say anything about Hale not inviting me out; we don't live in each other's pockets"

I sipped my drink and tried not to wince; maybe there was a bit too much rum.

"I was just curious as to why he invited you?"

"Why because I'm human?"

"Well taking a human to a fae club is a risky thing to do"

"Not if I'm friends with fae and living with a pretty well known unaligned fae"

Dyson shrugged. "I'm just saying be careful"

"You have a weird, beat around the bush way of doing it" Jesus I was snippy today, I could probably give a sorority girl a run for her money, "So wolfman who should I be careful of?"

"Lorna for one, and maybe Hale"

"Seriously, Hale, your best friend?"

He shrugged.

Sometimes I really hated his Zen, cryptic bullshit.

"He's my best friend and I know him well, maybe too well and I know how his mind works"

"Just what are you getting at, Dyson?"

"Maybe you should think about why he paraded you around in a fae bar"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you let Kenzi get into this mess, Hale"<p>

"I know, I'm sorry Bo"

Bo pulled her car up to the curb and parked. We had been following Lorna for an hour as she shopped at her usual boutique stores.

"Well Kenzi got her good; she hasn't taken those sunglasses off once"

I smirked, remembering Lorna's shock when Kenzi hit her.

"It's nothing to smile about Hale; Kenzi could have been really hurt"

I nodded but I noticed Bo was smiling slightly too; she was proud of Kenzi as well.

Lorna left the shop bags clutched in her hand; Bo opened the door and stepped out into the street when Lorna went to walk past the car.

"Excuse me" Lorna looked Bo's outfit up and down, her eyes narrowed as she saw me

"Where's your filthy human, Hale?"

Bo stepped between the two of us, "Kenzi isn't anyone's human, she's her own person"

"That's not what it seemed like last night when he had his hands all over her"

Bo turned and glared at me, I actually felt my heart stutter for a moment, "We'll talk later" she whispered to me before turning her attention back to Lorna, "Well she's her own person and I'm her friend and I want you to back off"

Lorna ripped her sunglasses off and Bo and I winced. Her eye was two times its normal size; the blood vessels in her eyes had popped, Kenzi would have loved it.

"I demand payback!"

Bo crossed her arms, "Not from Kenzi, she won't be your pound of flesh"

"You can't stop me, if neither of you will claim her then I can do what I want" Lorna shoved her sunglasses on with a triumphant smile

Bo looked at me with dawning understanding and horror. It was easy to forget sometimes that Bo didn't know all of our ways. She pointed at Lorna, "This isn't over, and if I see you near any of my friends I will hurt you"

* * *

><p>"Oh this is going to suck, isn't it?"<p>

Dyson and I watched as Bo and Hale entered Trick's bar; Hale wasn't smirking and Bo looked like she wanted to stab something.

"Yes" Dyson agreed

I tipped the rest of my rum and coke down my throat for Dutch courage. Fae parted as Bo and Hale steam rolled through them.

"Hit me with it"

"You're screwed Kenz," Bo signalled to Trick for a beer, "Lorna thinks she can do whatever she wants because you're not claimed by a fae"

"Well that's not going to happen"

"I know Kenz, I wouldn't do it and I wouldn't let anyone else claim you"

"It may be our only option"

We all turned to stare at Hale. He raised his hands, "I'm just saying it would only be for a couple of days"

"No way," I stared at Hale, "What the hell!"

"For Bo to claim Kenzi, she would have to pick either light or dark fae" Dyson rumbled

"Well what if you or I claim her?"

Now Dyson stared at Hale like he had gone mad, "I'm not claiming Kenzi if she doesn't want to be and neither should you"

Hale stepped closer to me, "Kenzi, Lorna's out for your blood, it's the only way to keep you safe"

I pulled away from him, "What has gotten into you?" I shook my head, "I will not be put on a leash, don't you understand that?"

"He means well Kenzi" Trick answered from behind me scaring the crap out of me, "It may be your only option but we will look into others"

Bo nodded as she took the beer from Trick.

"Seriously Bo, can't you just beat the snot out of her?" I was whining, I knew it but I didn't like the sound of my other options

Dyson shook his head answering for Bo, "Lorna is a well known socialite, if Bo touches her Lorna won't keep her mouth shut and Bo will be taken before the Ash"

I jumped off my seat, "Wait she's a socialite?" There were confused looks all round at my sudden excitement, "Put some cocaine in her bag and bust that bitch!"

"She'll post bail within a day"

I sat back down deflated. Then I perked up, "Ok plant cocaine on her, search her and then let her go as a 'favour'"

Hale smiled, "You're crazy, Lil mama"

"It's not a bad idea" Dyson said, "But she'll know we planted it"

"So?"

"Well know socialite, rich family, yada yada equals one dead Kenzi" Bo interjected

Sighing I made myself a rum and coke under Tricks disapproving glare.

"What I could be harpy food by tomorrow!" I protested dramatically

Trick just rolled his eyes.

"What about blackmail?" Bo asked, "I think Kenzi wasn't too far off with the drug thing, what if we follow her, keep surveillance, she's bound to do something she doesn't want her family to know about"

"We don't know how long that could take and in the meantime Kenzi won't be safe" Dyson replied

"She'll be fine at our place, I'll have someone watch her" Bo argued

"So you're going to do surveillance then?" Dyson smirked

"What's wrong with that?" Bo snapped

"Nothing you're just not the patient type"

I hid my face in my hands at Dyson's words and waited for the fallout.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Bo stepped closer to Dyson, "I can do surveillance, I'll survey my ass off!"

"Fine, but I'm coming with you"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a cop and surveillance is what I do"

I peeked between my fingers at them. Dyson was still leant against the bar as Bo stood inches away from him her jaw and fists clenched.

"Well at least we have a plan and please try not to kill each other you two" Trick remarked dryly looking pointedly at Bo and Dyson.

Bo nodded and backed off.

"Come on Kenzi, I'll take you back to your place"

I looked up at Hale and thought about what Dyson had said to me. I nodded, Hale and I needed to talk soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I flopped onto the sofa boots and jacket still on. Sighing, I covered my eyes with my arm and attempted to drown out Hale awkwardly pottering around in my kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Sure" I mumbled. I didn't know how to tackle this particular issue with Hale, if he had mentioned claiming me before we had kissed, I'd have lectured him and we'd have made up. Now with this 'thing' looming between us I didn't know how to talk to him.

'Screw this', I thought, 'You don't think Kenzi you jump into action, do it now!'

"So the whole claiming thing, what was that about?" 'Ok weak start but better than nothing'.

There was a tense silence for a moment.

"I already told you"

I sat up and looked at him over the back of the sofa.

"What happened to 'you look after yourself, I'm just back up', "I air quoted

Hale set the coffee cups down harder than necessary, "This is different, Harpies are not to be messed with and you picked a nasty one to mess with"

"Yeah I get it, I shouldn't have hit her" I growled

Hale shook his head, "I shouldn't have taken you there in the first place"

I thought back to what Dyson had said about Hale parading me around, "Why did you take me there?"

Hale adverted his eyes and busied himself making the coffee, I watched him not saying anything, waiting for him to say something. He didn't.

"Hale?"

He gripped the counter and kept his head down as he spoke, "I like you Kenz, I think that's pretty obvious from last night, you're pretty much involved in our world as you can be and I just wanted to show you a little bit more, but it was a mistake"

"Wait, what was a mistake?" my voice sounded thin

"Taking you there, too dangerous especially when you're not claimed-" he held up a hand to stop my protest, "I just mean that the way I was with you like we were lovers and with you not being claimed is dangerous for you and it was reckless of me to do that"

I thought about jumping over the sofa and proclaiming dramatically that 'I live for danger!' but I was trying to be mature.

"Hale, every time I help Bo I'm in danger, I can handle it and when I can't I have people like you and Dyson and Bo to help me, the same way I would help any of you"

Hale nodded and handed me my coffee.

"Are we going to talk about this?" I asked

Hale shrugged, "I don't know Kenz, I need to think about things"

"You can talk to me about it"

"You won't punch me?"

"Ha ha, you're hilarious"

He eyed my hot coffee nervously as if I might throw it at him, "I'm just wondering about what happens now, with err…you and me"

Delight spread in my stomach and I wanted to bounce up and down but I sensed there was more to what Hale was saying.

"This has something to do with me being claimed, doesn't it?"

He nodded and I seriously contemplated throwing my coffee over him. As if sensing it he rushed on, "I don't want to claim you for the reasons you're thinking, a lot of fae claim humans for food, sex, labour, I only thought of it to keep you safe"

"I am safe, living with an unaligned succubus is pretty good protection" I sighed, "Hale, are you sure there isn't another reason?"

"No way lil mama, I'm not like my family, well we don't have humans at all but that's for other reasons"

"Other reasons?"

"My family, while I do love them, are ignorant bigots and that's all you need to know"

"So there not pro human then"

"You could say that"

"So they probably wouldn't be pleased to find out that you took an unclaimed human to a fae club?" I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked into what Dyson had said.

Hale must have noticed something in my expression, "It wasn't like that Kenzi"

"It fits though; did you take me there to piss your parents off?"

"Not exactly, unclaimed or not they wouldn't like it either way, I did take you there because I wanted to show you it, but also because I do like you and I knew if I took you then word would spread"

I filled in the blanks, "Word would spread to your parents, why not just tell them?"

He shrugged, "It just seemed easier that way"

I laughed bitterly, "Well we know how that turned out"

"Kenzi, I'm really sorry"

* * *

><p>Dyson and I hadn't spoken a word to each other since we had been in the car. The radio was off and uncomfortable silence echoed between us. Boutique shops glittered in the sun as we drove past them; for once I didn't feel like shopping.<p>

"So, how's work?" 'Oh God, really Bo?' I thought

Dyson shrugged, "Busy I guess"

"Yeah, well police stations always are-," I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel causing the car to jerk to the side a little, "Ok this is stupid, we can't tiptoe around each other!"

Dyson looked a little wide eyed at my reaction, "Ok"

"Let's just get everything out in the open and then get past this" I took a deep breath, "I am really pissed at you for wandering off for months without a word to anyone, being all weird with me and most of all for just plain giving up!"

"Giving up?" Dyson's voice was slightly louder than his usual rumble; he was angry.

"Yeah, this whole letting someone else take away your love and tear us apart, I know you; you wouldn't have taken that shit and yet you have!"

"If I hadn't have done that you would be dead!"

"You don't know that!"

"From what Kenzi told me, it was pretty damn likely!"

"Fine, but I'm alive now and you're not doing anything to get your love back", I tried to not let the hurt I was feeling seep into my voice. I don't think I did a good job because Dyson's voice softened.

"Bo, a deal is a deal, I can't get it back"

"You won't you mean"

"I can't just-"

"Does it not seem worth the bother to you?" I had a sudden epiphany, "Is that what it is, your love for me is gone so it doesn't seem worth the effort to fight for it?"

Dyson shook his head but he wasn't looking at me. If that wasn't it then it had been close.

"Even if you can't feel it, you should be able to remember it Dyson, is it not worth fighting for?"

He growled and I swear I saw the bones under his skin move as if he was about to shift, "I remember it Bo, that's what makes it harder, if I go back on my deal then the Norn can go back on hers she could kill you"

"No, the deal was to lend me strength"

"Yes, strength to keep you alive, she could drain you to the point of death"

That stopped me cold for a moment, "She can't do that, she can only take away the strength that was given to me in the first place or it wouldn't be a fair deal"

"Do you think this is fair, Bo?"

"No, I don't"

"That's Lorna's car" Dyson pointed to a red convertible two cars ahead.

"How do you know?"

"I looked it up before we left"

I hadn't thought of that, guess that was why Dyson was a cop and I wasn't.

We've got you now, I thought grimly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey another chapter! Wooo lol. I'm going on holiday in the wee hours of the morning so I thought I would post this before I left, the next should be up in about eight days when I get back. Thanks for your reviews and for following me I really appreciate it guys! **

* * *

><p>"Have they text you?"<p>

Hale shook his head, "Don't change the subject Kenzi"

"You apologised, were cool"

"Were not and you know it"

I shrugged, there was too much flitting round my mind to even think of what I should be feeling, let alone what to say to Hale.

"Get mad Kenzi, cry but I need you to say something"

"Is that what you want, you want me to talk with you about this so what," I threw my hands up in the air, "So you'll feel better?"

Now I was starting to get angry, which I suspected was what Hale wanted. He probably expected me to throw a hissy fit and then make up with him and that made me even angrier. If I held it in however I'd probably give myself an ulcer.

"I just want to sort this out" Hale said; his voice was even and calm and for some reason that sent white, hot fury coursing through me

"I can't believe you would be such a coward!" I hissed, "Why not just tell your family, instead of making a spectacle of me?"

"You're not exactly lacking in that area Kenzi"

Hale had a teasing quality to his voice but one look at my face told him now was not the time.

"Answer the question"

"I have, their ignorant, they believe humans are for food and cheap labour and I wouldn't want to put you in that position"

I crossed my arms, my coffee sat forgotten on the table. Hale paled as an evil grin snaked across my face, "I want to meet them"

"What!?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you want me to say Bo"<p>

"How do you feel when you look at me?" I blurted it out before I could stop myself

"I don't know if we should talk about this"

"We need to because what I think in my mind is pretty bad"

"What do you think?" Dyson leaned closer to me and my heart sped up and ached at the same time

"That when you look at me all you feel is emptiness; like you're looking at a stranger"

"When I look at you Bo, I remember the feelings I had but I can't feel them," he paused, "We could carry on as we were but it wouldn't be fair to you, it wouldn't be real"

I nodded, the ache in my chest sharpened. "Thank you"

"What for?"

"For telling me the truth"

We were parked alongside the curb, two cars ahead of us Lorna's car was parked, she stepped out and headed into a boutique. I launched myself out of the car and Dyson and I followed her at a steady clip. Dyson circled around the back to head her off in case she decided to bolt and I stepped through the front door. The bell tinkled above me but I was only given a passing glance, even the sales people didn't give me any notice, one only went as far to look me up and down before smirking. Yeah, I couldn't afford a damn thing in this place.

Glass shelves filled with jars of creams and bottles of liquids lined the walls, some were your average skin creams but others held a light of their own giving away their magical properties. It struck me as odd; humans must shop in here as well. All of the employees were fae; there were five in total a siren, two pixies, a nymph and a harpy.

Lorna was nowhere to be seen.

I spied a door behind the counter with a sign that read 'staff only' and my eyes narrowed. The harpy noticed my narrowed gaze and the tension in the room amped up. I grinned and strode towards the door ignoring their protests. The harpy moved in front of me and I casually caught her hand warmth spread from me to her as I hit her with my 'succubus suggestion', a heavy one that suggested that she stay out of my way. She blinked lazily, her hand dropped from mine as she staggered away from me.

I opened the door and stepped into a store room, Lorna wasn't here. There was another door at the end of the room and I strode to it. I could hear voices on the other side. Gently I eased the door open and peeked through the crack. Lorna spoke with another harpy, their backs were to me and they seemed engrossed in whatever they were discussing.

A soft whine of pain pulled me into the room before I knew I had even moved. I cleared my throat getting the attention of the two fae in front of me. Lorna hissed when she saw me. She held a blood covered amulet in her hand. Behind her lay a human woman strapped to a chair, blood ran from her body in numerous places and revulsion crawled into my stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled

"Their harvesting blood from half fae for their beauty charms" Dyson emerged from the shadows at the back of the room; he must have smelt the blood from outside.

"The only thing worse than a human, is a half breed!" Lorna spat

I turned to the other woman, "This is what you're selling?"

Her mouth twisted into a cruel grin, "The only useful thing about a half breed is their blood," she jerked her head to the woman strapped down, "This one's father was a nymph, infused into a cream her blood will create blemish free skin"

I stepped closer to them, "You are fucking insane"

I flicked out my knives from their sheaths at my wrists; Lorna dropped her bag and stumbled backwards. The other harpy however stood her ground and I watched in horror as her face began to elongate into a beak. I hit her in the face with the hilt of my knife. She squawked and reeled back feathers drifted to the ground from her half formed wings.

Lorna rushed towards me and knocked a knife from my grip, I elbowed her in the face and she crumpled to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dyson releasing the semi conscious half fae from the chair.

Talons swiped at my face, I ducked rolling onto the floor and into the harpy's legs. We hit the ground in a flurry of feathers. A sharp stinging sensation erupted across my chest and I felt warm blood soak my shirt.

"Bitch!" I yelled

I threw her off me and settled into a crouch. Her wings buffeted me backwards; I slid along the floor and hit a wall. She surged forwards and a talon gripped my throat. Working on instinct I used my remaining knife and plunged it into her stomach. She squawked blood jetted from her mouth and sprayed my face. Slowly her grip loosened and I crawled around her.

"Dyson" I gasped

My surroundings were muted to grey and black and I felt tired. I lay on the floor and fought to keep my eyes open. Blood still seeped from the wound on my chest yet it didn't hurt anymore. The back door banged open and Dyson rushed over to me. I buried my head in his chest; he smelt of the forest and I felt contented as he cradled me.

"Lorna?" I whispered

"Gone, she ran"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late update guys! I was really busy with work and getting stuff ready for uni when I came back from my holiday. I know, i know it's no excuse which is why I'll be posting two chapters today :)**

**Also I used a bit of Russian in here, I hope it's right I used Google translate lol, it should roughly translate into 'Bite me'. **

* * *

><p>I felt like I was being smothered. I was outnumbered three to one by fae; Bo, Dyson and Hale had converged in our living room. I sat on the sofa glaring at the floor; I had to get out of here.<p>

"Kenz, it's only till we find her and then we'll back off" Bo pleaded with me

I shrugged and I heard Bo sigh.

"I'm going to take a nap," I pointed my finger at each of them, "and no you're not watching me sleep!"

"Could you leave the door open?" Hale winced as he asked

"Ykycntb mehr!"

"I think that was Russian," I heard Dyson murmur to Hale before I stormed off and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

Finally alone I leant against the door and took a deep breath. I felt like a child that had been grounded and in the back of my head I knew I was acting like a child. I pushed the thought away before I started to feel too guilty. Instead I grabbed my leather jacket and pried my window open; carefully I sat on the windowsill and dangled my legs out.

This was different to when I used to sneak out of my house as a kid because for one we lived in a house not a freaking warehouse. The floor was a long way down, I looked around and spotted a fire escape, I just had to walk across the ledge to get to it.

No biggie, I thought as I carefully stood and edged my way along it. My fingers hurt where I clung onto the rough wall. I looked straight ahead at the fire escape, I didn't look at the floor or at the shoes I was wearing, even though I knew I was wearing five inch heels.

"Why the hell didn't I think to change my shoes" I hissed at myself

Finally I reached the fire escape drenched in sweat but alive. I stayed there for a few minutes waiting for the sweat to dry and for my legs to stop shaking. When the adrenaline faded I made my way quietly down the steps and I kept away from the windows as I made my escape.

* * *

><p>"Kenzi, it's hale," I knocked on her door, "I made you coffee"<p>

Silence.

"Come on Lil mama, I know you're not asleep, it's a hazelnut latte"

I sighed.

"I'm coming in, Kenz"

I turned the door knob and gently opened the door. I shivered it was cold in here, did she have a window open?

"Dammit" I growled setting the coffee down. She wasn't here.

There was nowhere she could hide in her room and the window was open. The logical conclusion was that she had run off.

"Bo!"

"Yeah?"

"Kenzi's gone!"

Bo swore.

* * *

><p>My phone beeped at me. I opened it; it was a text from Bo.<p>

_KENZI! Come home now!_

I text back: _Only if you ask nicely. _

_NOW!_

_I'm fine, I'll be back tonight._

_It's too dangerous; you need to come home immediately. _

I closed my phone without bothering to text back. What I was doing was reckless but I was also doing it to prove a point. Bo, Dyson and Hale may be big, bad fae but I could hold my own; I'd been looking out for myself since I was sixteen. Also, if I was going to be honest with myself I was trying to get the message across to Hale that I was weak; I didn't need to be bound or guarded.

Plus I wasn't a complete idiot, I had a new pair of knuckledusters in my jacket pocket and I left my phone on because I knew for a fact that Dyson would be tracking the GPS on it.

I kept to the main streets, I had about two hours before dark and my ass was dragged back home, I may as well enjoy them. I stepped inside an ice cream parlour and bought a lemon and mango ice cream. Back on the street I navigated my way around people not focusing as I ate my ice cream, my eyes would periodically close in bliss as I walked.

I blinked as I bumped into someone. If I'd have had a mirror I bet the colour drained out of my face in about three seconds.

"You sent that succubus bitch after me!"

"Oh crap" I tried to back away from her, before I could move far her hand wrapped around my throat.

I rammed the rest of my ice cream into her face. She let go of me, I believe out of shock rather than pain because… well it was ice cream. While she was distracted I slipped my knuckle dusters on, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"I'm going to eat you from the inside out" she snarled

"You can't, people will see"

She smirked and I felt my stomach drop, "You're in the fae part of town"

I looked around; a ring of people had formed around us. The ones watching us with flushed faces and hungry eyes I guessed were dark fae, the ones who thought of humans as food. If there were any light fae they didn't seem at all eager to step in.

"How about we fight woman to woman?"

She laughed, "I do not negotiate with my food"

"What don't think you can take me on two legs?"

Her hand blurred towards me as she backhanded me, I staggered into the fae behind me and they pushed me back into the middle. I guess I got my answer.

I hit her in her bad eye, she doubled over and I took the opportunity to hit her in her arm. I was hoping to weaken or disable her strongest arm. It didn't seem to work as she rushed forwards to grab me; I dodged away and hit her in her arm again.

Spending time on the streets had taught me how to fight and of course living with Bo. She swung with her left hand now and I grinned, it had worked. Unfortunately I forgot about her feet, she kicked me in the ribs and I stumbled winded. I focused on trying to move and breathe at the same time it was damned near impossible.

Another kick sent me tumbling to the floor; I rolled out of the way as she attempted to stamp on my various body parts. I grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the floor, I hit her in the sternum and she gasped for air. Rolling to my feet, I waited for her to rise, she may be a deranged bitch but I don't kick people while their down.

"Give up?"

She shook her head.

"Then get up"

She moved faster than I expected. I dodged a blow to my temple that could have killed me and punched her in the nose. There was a sick, crunching noise, blood jetted from her nose and ran down her front. She crumpled to the floor clutching her nose and rocking.

"I surrender" it was muffled by her hands but everyone got the message

"Kenzi!" I looked up to see Bo, Dyson and Hale pushing their way through the crowd. Their eyes widened as they saw Lorna on the floor and my hands covered with blood. Dyson was the first to react; he snapped a pair of cuffs on her and hauled her to her feet.

"I'll take her to the Ash"

Bo wound her arm around my waist, "Let's get you home"


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Here's the second chapter as promised. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, what do you guys think? Please let me know :)**

* * *

><p>Someone had videoed the fight and put it up on Youtube. Hale had watched it about a dozen times; I didn't know whether to be amused or worried. My ribs ached but I had definitely come out of the fight better than Lorna, who as rumour has it, would be occupying a cell for a while.<p>

Hale turned away from the computer screen to face me.

"That fight is seriously bad ass"

I grinned.

He leant closer to me, "I would like to give you a proper apology, I'm sorry that I thought you couldn't handle yourself, you obviously can and I would definitely think twice before getting in a fist fight with you", he took a hand sized black box from his jacket and gave it to me.

Curious I opened it and then squealed in delight, nestled in the velvet lining was a diamond encrusted knuckle duster. It was the same size as my others but silver coloured instead of gold and each ring was topped with a diamond.

Hale chuckled at my expression, "That's your replacement for the one I threw away and as you've probably guessed it's only for decoration"

I nodded; there was no way I would be getting anyone's blood on this.

"I'm also sorry for not saying anything to my parents about you," he blushed, "If you would like to date me, I've arranged for my parents to meet you next week"

My breath left me and I stared at Hale. He looked nervous, before he could say anything I pulled him towards me and kissed him.


End file.
